Trickster Tune
|Romaji = Torikusutā toyūn|Other Names = Ode for a Miracle|Type = Low-tier Sacred Gear|Forms = Unknown Balance Breaker|Abilities = To turn innanimate objects into living beings Detect life energy Flesh Creation|Wielder(s) = Miyuki Himura}}Trickster Tune( ), also known as Ode for a Miracle, is the Sacred Gear of Miyuki Himura, the protagonist of RxR: The Red Riot. A low-tier Sacred Gear, it has the ability to convert innanimate objects into living organisms for several effects. Profile The Sacred Gear of Miyuki Himura, awakened a few months before the events of the fanfic, it was summoned when Miyuki scratched his hands so hard against each other they opened small heart-shaped fissures in their palms. Instead of bleeding out, however, he noticed that those fissures would grow small vine-like veins from within and extend to the rest of his hand, which could turn any innanimate object he touched in a living being, be an animal or plant, at his desire with a few drawbacks. Ever since, he uses that power to entertain and make outdoor shows in order to gain some money from strangers. The Sacred Gear makes its debut in the first chapter, turning Miyuki's notes into butterflies in order form them to fly back into his possession after a bully takes them. Appearance The Sacred Gear takes the shape of two heart-shaped fissures in Miyuki's hand with vein-like tendrils coming from the flesh-colored center up to the tip of his fingers when in use. Even without being summoned, the Sacred Gear remains in the shape of heart-shaped scars on his palms instead. Abilities Trickster Tune's main ability is the power to convert innanimate objects into living organisms of various effects, be it an animal or a plant. By touching any small object with the tip of his fingers, Miyuki is able to convert it in living beings, which are able to move freely in the enviroument or receive simple commands from him, as seen he's able to turn a tracker into a fly which stuck undedected into Issei's pocket or turn several yen notes into butterflies before being stolen, flying away from his bully's wallet back to his possession after a while. Miyuki seems to be able to control when and into what something will transform, as he could simply snap his fingers for the yen notes to turn into butterflies. What are the limitations of what of how big something can be converted is unknown, but Miyuki is able to created a small tree from the broken pavement and morph his briefcase into a snake. Those animals and plants, while they are considered living beings however, do not need standard fuctions such as breathing or eating, but they are able to produce venoms and other mechanisms of their respective forms, such as snakes being able to track heat or a bat being able to locate something through echolocation. Even when transformed, those animals still carry the properties of their previous forms, as seen when Kokuto tried to use fire against an attacking snake, only for it to explode and reveal itself as a gasoline container or when Miyuki was still able to track Issei down despite the tracker still being transformed into a fly. * Body Part creation: In the same vein as his life-giving abiltiies, Trickster Tune has also the ability to turn objects into living body parts, from eyes, to flesh to even organs that, once they are assimilated into Miyuki's body, they become permanently converted, meaning they won't turn back in case for whatever reason Miyuki is not able to use his Sacred Gear. * Life detection: Like Senjutsu users, Miyuki is able to sense the life energy of living beings using his Sacred Gear, giving him the ability to tell without fail if something or someone is dead or alive. However, undead beings such as ghouls or zombies are able to fool such ability. Drawbacks Trickster Tune's first drawback is the inability to use its powers on living beings, meaning flesh or plants cannot be converted until they are fuctioning biologically. in order to life to come forth, Miyuki needs to be in an adequate enviroument in order to do so, which means he's unable to use his Sacred Gear if he finds himself surrounded by flames or in frozen temperatures. Another drawback is that while the objects morphed are considered living beings, Miyuki is unable to clone people or make life come to its fullest, meaning that cannot produce oxygen or body heat. If for whatever reason a being cease to fuction, it will turn back into the components that it came from, as seen when Kokuto smashed the fly pursuing him and consequentially broke the tracker it has turned itself into. Also, the transformation is only capable to withstand itself only 5m from Miyuki, and any being will turn back into its original components once out of that range. For that same reason, Miyuki is able unable to create body parts for anyone but himself since once out of reach, their converted body parts will turn back into their original components, which might be proven fatal in some cases. The Sacred Gear also lacks any direct offensive abilties whatsoever. Forms Trickster Tune doesn't seem to have a Balance Breaker, and if it has, it is unknown. Trivia * Appearance based on the BioBugs from the Biorg Trinity Manga. The main ability is also based on JoJo's Gold Experience stand. * In the first chapter, Miyuki is seem summoning a bird from one of his tricks. It is later revealed that it was indeed a magical trick since otherwise he's unable to create hot-blooded animals, being his only creations the vines. Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Abilities